Black Magic of Love
by reallyanonymous
Summary: Marauder-age Sirius is angry at Snape. When things get heated, Sirius gets naked. WARNING:This is adult-only fanfic! My other stories are silly and have implied content, but this one is graphic. Also not my real feelings about Sirius, just a story. NC-17


Kiss and Make Up

**Kiss and Make Up**

Sirius Black was Angry. He had stomped around the living room but the loud noises he was making only reminded him of the loud noises he could be making with James and Lily if only not for that giant-nosed git and his stupid blonde girlfriend-wife-woman.

Determined to put a stop to this nonsense, he stormed over to Snape's house. He banged loudly on the door, using his wand to amplify the noise. "Shit," he said as the wand broke. That was all right. He wouldn't need magic to do this, he thought, pushing up his sleeves.

Snape came to the door, his hair wet from his monthly shower, towel wrapped around his waist. "Black," he said, eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell your girlfriend to stop making my best mate not want to want to have.." he paused, unsure of which words he'd said already. "I want to have sex!" he summed up, quite eloquently.

Snape rolled his eyes. "As if anyone's actions but your own could repel someone with half a brain." He reached for the door to close it. "If that's all, Black, I would like to finish my grooming rituals."

Sirius slammed his hand against the door, shoving it open. "Look here, your bloody girlfriend--"

"My _fiance_ did nothing. You did it all to yourself." Severus was beginning to get annoyed. Insults to himself he was used to, but when someone started to insult his woman, he got violent. "Now _leave_ before I have to use my black magic on you."

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah?" Sirius said, putting up his dukes. "Maybe I'll use my _Black_ magic on you. Get it? Black? Black?"

"Har-har," Severus replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you!" Sirius said, screaming loudly to show how right he was.

"Fuck you," Severus said, his voice still droll and uncaring.

"Let's have hot sex," Sirius said suddenly.

Severus considered for a moment then shrugged. "Why not?"

Sirius hopped into Snape's arms. "Now we kiss with tongues!" he decreed.

Severus was all too happy to oblige. He shoved his tongue down Sirius' throat and wiggled it around. Lips still locked with Sirius, he carried the wizard over to the couch and dumped him down so that he could shove his hands down the man's pants.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius moaned, bucking his hips up against Severus' hand. He stretched his head up, grabbing Snape's towel with his teeth and pulling it off the man's waist.

Snape's penis was surprisingly clean. All of the effort he hadn't used on grooming his hair had gone to his penis. Maybe this was the grooming rituals Snape had been talking about. Well, Sirius could help with that.

Opening his mouth as wide as he could--for Snape's penis was very large on top of being very clean--Sirius began to go down on Snape.

Snape moaned, his eyes closing and his head rolling back as he continued to stroke Sirius Black's cock. Neither man could believe what a good lover the other was, after having fought and argued for so long. Now all of their previous problems seemed so small and petty (Especially Sirius').

After a few minutes, Black's mouth got tired. Snape's penis was the biggest penis he'd ever had in his mouth, and he wasn't accustomed to all that stretching. His head fell back onto the couch, gasping and trying to apologize but words didn't come to him. He reached up with his hand to grope the other man, but Snape's own hand had already taken the spot, pumping quickly and in time with the hand that was still working Black's diminutive genitals. A massive cock and ambidextrous too! Luna was one lucky lady.

Sirius bucked his hips, groaning. He was getting close. He wanted Snape inside him, that enormous penis filling him up. But Snape had other plans. His speed quickened and as he felt hot fluid coat his hand and the inside of Sirius' pants, he felt his own orgasm come. Maneuvering his cock, he aimed for Sirius Black's face.

'I always knew this would happen to me someday,' Sirius thought as he wiped Severus' come off of his face.


End file.
